Intermittent catheterization is a good option for many people who suffer from various abnormalities of the urinary system. Those with such abnormalities often find it desirable to use individually-packaged, sterile catheters designed for a single use. An important criteria for such a single use product includes the cost and ease of use in performing intermittent catheterization. With regard to both cost and ease of use, these factors apply to both the catheter itself and the package for the catheter. It is desirable that end users find the package acceptable to enhance the chances of successful intermittent catheterization. In this regard an important factor in catheter package design is recognition that some catheter users will have limited manual dexterity, which can make it difficult for them to open a conventional package.
One type of known catheter package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,726. The package in this patent uses a tear strip located inside the package at one edge and running essentially the entire length of the package. The tear strip is anchored at one end to an end seal. A portion of the end seal with the tear strip attached is severable from the package which allows the user to grasp the end seal portion and use it to pull the tear strip down the length of the package. The tear strip severs the material of the body of the package and causes the package to open.
Other catheter packages have been made with directional tear laminates. The problem with these has been the fact that there is an opportunity for the tear line to progress in a non-longitudinal direction with the result that a corner or other portion of the package is removed without completely opening the body of the package.